


Alphabet Game

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: treaty, imagine, angelAfter the sixth time Stiles fidgeted, Derek wrapped an arm around him.





	Alphabet Game

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [treaty, imagine, angel](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173518009459/hello-and-happy-wednesday-todays-words-are)

After the sixth time Stiles fidgeted, Derek wrapped an arm around him.

 

“Having trouble sleeping?” Stiles nodded. “Wanna talk about it?” Stiles’ head shook. “Ok…. two songs that start with ‘I'.”

 

“In the Arms of the Angel... Imagine...”

 

“Alright… two songs that begin with ‘T’.”

 

“Tainted Love… Treaty… Come on, give me a challenge.”

 

“oookaayyy… three songs that begin with ‘z’.”

 

“Zydrate Anatomy... Zero to Hero... Zombie...”

 

Derek thought for a moment and was about to continue when he heard the dulcet sounds of Stiles snoring. He held him close and they both slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
